


An Old carol for the Holidays

by That_Geek



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Kathryn has a new hobby, holiday fun, holodeck parties are the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: A holiday party and the discovery of a secret hobby
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2020 Version)





	An Old carol for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> For day 21 of 25 days of Voyager. It feels like a long time since I wrote for Voyager and the crew so I apologize if this is a little rusty.

Music hadn’t been all that present in her younger years. There were some people who found it welcoming when studying but Kathryn Janeway had never been one of those people. She preferred absolute silence to study or work.

When Voyager got lost music started making its way into her life through others and she started having a wish to learn. Harry had offered to teach her the clarinet but that, although beautiful to listen to, wasn’t her instrument. The doctor suggested she start singing lessons and she thought might be a good idea but he proved to be quite the impatient teacher.

Eventually, she finds a programme in the holodeck and starts to learn the piano. She takes to the teacher who is stern enough but not enough that she is enraged and put off of the instrument. When her schedule allowed she would pop down to a holodeck and continue her education. By the time they arrived back to Earth, she had the basics down. In her year-long time off she had scheduled lessons twice a week. Music was becoming a welcome presence in her life.

=/\=

The party was in full swing with smiles on everyone’s face. Naomi was holding onto Miral’s hands as the younger child stood on her toes to dance. The doctor was close by with his holocamera documenting the moment. 

The holodeck scene was decked out with holiday decorations and it gave the whole room a cosy vibe. There was a fireplace and a grand piano too. Tom had added a jukebox to the room but had added some garlands with red and gold decorations making it completely appropriate. It was now providing the voyager crew and family with some holiday music. It was no surprise to anyone that it was from the 20th century.

As the party drew to a close, Kathryn gravitated to the piano. Her fingers caressed the dark wood. Chakotay’s hand rested on her shoulder to which she shook.

“Spirits Chakotay, you’ve got to give a warning. You’re light on your feet” She grabs her chest and takes deep breaths.

“My apologies Kathryn. I didn’t mean to scare you” he grimaces but Kathryn smiles and pats his chest.

“I was wrapped up in my thoughts. This piano is beautiful”

“You should play for us”

“How did you?”

“How did I know you’ve been taking secret lessons. I know a great many things” he proclaimed dramatically prompting her to laugh. Her head shook.

“I don’t think I could. I only know the basics”

“I am fairly certain that the things you consider basic may be considered intermediate for someone else. I bet the crew would love it. An old earth carol, perhaps?” He quips his eyebrow and she responds with a scoff.

“I don’t think I can. I’m new to the performance side” She shrugs and walks away to see Naomi and Miral now that they’ve finished dancing. Chakotay sighed and watched her walk away.

=/\=

As she mingled with her crewmembers Chakotay’s words lingered in her mind. There had been many a talent night that she had helped the nervous enter doing what they loved; and even performed herself, so what was stopping her this time?

Chakotay stood with the Doctor, who since settling on Earth had adopted the name, Joe. He was talking about the new holoperson laws that were being drafted by the higher-ups.

“Joe, do you know any of the old Earth Carols?"

“Of course. I am quite partial to many of them; a favourite of mine is Silent Night. Maybe I should sing as everyone goes. That’s an excellent idea” He flits off to find Tom, Chakotay smiles to himself.

“Right, folks. It was great to see you all here. It's getting late so as we all say goodbye our very own doctor Joe” Tom introduces. Kathryn’s eyes grow as he walks over to the grand piano. She looks at Chakotay who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Before the doctor can sing she takes a deep breath and walks over.

“What are you singing?” she whispers

“Silent night captain?” He looks at her, confused. She nods and sits at the piano and begins to play the carol.

The crew watch as Joe and Kathryn sing the old carol. Chakotay stands proud as Kathryn plays the piano beautifully. She catches his eye and rolls her own at him.

“Did you know she could play like that?” Tom asks, Chakotay shrugs and throws his hands up. Tom Shakes his head and continues to watch them.

=/\=

With many ‘well done’ and ‘congratulations’ under her belt a smile graces her face. She stands in the doorway watching everyone head out of the holodeck centre. Chakotay clears his throat.

“Didn’t want to scare you again”

“So, did your plan work as well as you’d hoped?”

“Even better” she smirks and walks over to him; mistletoe hanging on the beams from their party scene. They glance up and come together with a shy kiss.


End file.
